xiaolin chronicles ( I don't know what to do about you)
by dan the cupid
Summary: one shot kinda long for a one shot sorry . about a week ago jack dressed like a girl to get the shen gong wu let's see how this played out raijack, jackxraimundo raixjack


xiaolin chronicles gong ye tempai "xiaolin warriors  
im doing another jack x raimundo fanfic  
xiaolin showdown  
kimiko tohomiko,raimundo pedrosa,omi,clay bailey,dojo,master fung,  
chase young,wuya,katnappe,golden tiger claws,wings of tinabi,eye of dashi, shadow, i don't own xaolin showdown or chronicles but it was one of the best and my favorite cartoon's when i was a kid i'm and i was so happy when xaolin chronicles came out "it was pretty kick ass" also a gay right's fighter so ya, i love this fanfic paring and some day look forward to the day when gay's will have so much right's to where in a child's cartoon boy can kiss another cartoon boy or girl can kiss another cartoon girl and it not be a big dill,

jack spicer was in his lab working, he keep thinking about the other night and was having a recurring dream. he was trying real hard to forget. jack could admit thing's about him self to him self, like how the fact he knew he was a coward, and the fact that he was indeed a wimp, or the fact that he never really keep his self clean, and the fact that he was not the most baddest bad guy, but this time it was different, this time it was very different, and it was very bad. jack just keep working on his jack bot. "JACK!" jack heard wuya say as she floated into the room. jack quickly jumped because he knew what she wanted. "y-ya" said jack playing dumb. "a new shen gong wu has been revealed" she said floating up to jack. "ho- umm I can't go, I have a umm thing i have to do" said jack with a crack in his voice. wuya just gave him a flat look. "ok jack what's going on" said wuya. "what nothing why, would you ask that" said jack looking at wuya indecently. "jack, you have been avoiding showdown's for two week's now, plus you'v been brushing your teeth more than usual" said wuya. "what no I haven't, my mouth is the same and i'v just been really busy, that's all" said jack giving a fake cocky smile.

wuya than gave him a strange look. "jack, i don't know what is going on, but you better fix it fast, I'm getting tired of this" said wuya angry floating out of the room. jack then let out a angry frown and fell back in his lab chair what wuya said was true, but jack didn't want to think about it not what happened last week, because that's where he went rong that's where it all went horribly rong. him and wuya where on another one of thier shen gong wu run's and some other nameless shen gong wu just happen to be at a ball the queen of England was hosting, jack ended up having to dress like a girl to get in. everything was going a according plan when one of the xiaolin loser's ruined it. it was raimundo, raimundo pedrosa. he came up to jack obviously not knowing who it was."hi beautiful what's your name" asked raimundo. "umm jacklen" said jack smiling nervously then raimundo asked jack to dance. jack strongly refused at first. but raimundo was persistent and dragged jack onto the dance floor, jack some how out of his understanding, ended up not only dancing but talking to raimundo for the rest of the night, and jack found him self having a good time, the night was just about over and him and raimundo where standing out side on a edge over a cliff looking at the moon and the star's when omi and chase came around the corner fighting and chase did one of his special move's braking off a small fraction of the cliff and raimundo along with jack ended up sliding off "RAIMUNDO!" omi yelled. chase just stood there and watched, that day changed everything for jack because for the first time in jack's life he felt something go off in his heart and his head, jack quickly grabbed raimundo in one arm and grabbed the edge of the cliff with the other just barley saving his and raimundo's neck. he then got down and put raimundo on the ground, omi and chase just stood their a bit shocked at what they had just seen. omi because raimundo was saved by a girl and chase because the girl he was looking at looked had a familiar air about her he just couldn't put his finger on it. raimundo got up and looked at jacklen "who was really jack" with a surprise look on his face then raimundo kissed him, jack jumped in surprise, but what jack found the most surprising was that jack wasn't pulling away and even though jack's head was screaming "LEAVE RUN!, RUN FAR!, FAR AWAY!" jack's heart said something very different and that freaked jack out, it bothered and disturbed him to his core, jack wasn't only confused but just plane creept out. jack liked girl's and jack knew that, heck he thought shadow when changed into willow was a total babe, but raimundo was a boy, one of the xiaolin loser's and well was a freaking guy, it just wasn't right (he thought anyway) and plus jack, him jack spicer saved someone other than him self and didn't ran away like a coward or leave raimundo for dead, he saved him, this was just so strange and unnormal for jack, jack didn't like this at all jack did a good thing, SOMETHING GOOD, and jack hated it, "I could have died" said jack to him self. "why did i save him" he added in his head and jack also hated it because jack got picked on enough as it was he sure didn't want to be made fun of for this, and didn't want anyone to find out especially not raimundo. "what should I do" said jack to him self pacing the floor. " I could make a brain eraser" said jack smiling brightly but then let out a frown again," but that has a 50, 50 chance of killing me" said jack.

"maybe if I go it won't be so bad I mean the idiot still doesn't know it's me right and if I just ignore it, it will go away" said jack to himself in denial . just then chef bot came in the room with some other meal handing a plate of what looked like fried goo to jack. jack looked at it and almost vomited at the smell. "what is that!" said jack covering his mouth. "fried pig gut's it is a delicacy in Holland" chef bot said smiling. "oh man, it smell's so bad" said jack turning green. "ya well smell's a lot better than you have in the last year" said chef bot letting out an angry frown. jack gave the robot a dissatisfied look. "ya well, at least i'v been taking better care of my self lately, im not as much a loser as i used to be" said jack smiling once more but once again that smile turned into a frown "wait" said jack realizing what he just said. "aaa forget it, I have find wuya and get going anyway" said jack. "oh what are you really going this time , I do not know you bother, you will always lose" said the chef bot floating to the stove. "hay, I don't always lose, and my fighting skills are at least above your cooking skills" said jack grabbing a banana and heading for the door. chef bot looked at jack. jack then fell face first with a silver plate on his head and pig gut's in his hair chef bot had thrown the plate at jack's head. "remind me to reprogram you when I get back" jack said angry, with his face still to the floor. then jack got up wiped his face off and walked out of him house hopeing that today everything would go back to normal.

about half an hour later jack walked in his house and slammed the door behind him, wuya floated up beside jack with a curious look on her face. "what's wrong with you, you won the showdown, I thought by this time you'd be gloating " said wuya. jack then threw the shen gong wu over on the couch. "why can't I get over this" said jack angry out loud to him self. "what" said wuya. "nothing could you leave me alone for a while" said jack. wuya just kinda looked at him. "why" said wuya. "it doesn't matter just leave" said jack giving wuya an angry look. "but where am I supposed to go" said wuya getting angry. "I don't know just don't be here when I get back" said jack walking into his lab. wuya huffed and mumbled angry word's under his breath as she floated out of the room. jack sat in his lab chair angry, frustrated, and confused. "he's so stupid, why of all the people in the world did I have to, why did he have to, why do I" jack started to say but then stopped "I can't even say it, this bite's, I can't even think right " said jack picking up a wrench. "I'll just work on my jack bot's some more this will go away, it just has to, I mean I can't, I just can't" said jack as he started working on his jack bot again.

the end...


End file.
